


okay, i ship it

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Fluff and Crack, Football | Soccer, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Short One Shot, Texting, christian is a little shit, felix is clueless, felix the shipper, like season 3 spoilers, lowkey spoilers of teen wolf, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: did u write a fic about us?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashsenal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsenal/gifts).



> more chelix fluff plus me trying to sneak in a couple of my OTPs

It all started with a really cute picture of them captioned with "If real life was a fandom, people would definitely ship us." 

At the beginning Felix thought that he mistranslated it. So he did the only thing he thought was logical. 

 

_To: Captain America_

_What do boats have to do with anything???_

 

It probably wasn't as logical considering that Christian replied with almost five rows of laughing emojis ("I get it, asshole!"). That is exactly why Felix was on urban dictionary at the moment.  

**ship**

**N: Short for romantic relationship, popularized in fanfiction circles.**   
  
**V: To endorse a romantic relationship.**

 

_To: Captain America_

_What is a fanfiction??_

_From: Captain America_

_lmaooo_

_To: Captain America_

_I hate you_

 

Who said that just because Christian watched Supernatural, Teenage Werewolf and "The show with a ginger girl, make up wearing warlock and a hot dark haired sibling duo" he was the only one allowed to know about ships? Felix had Google, urban dictionary and something called Tumblr, he could figure it out, starting from the Werewolf thingy. 

Christian found it strange how quickly Felix dropped the theme. Of course, he was just joking, but he knew how stubborn Felix was, so knowing that he gave up on something so soon was really strange. At least until the messages started. 

 

_To: Captain America_

_WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT ALLISON DIES_

_YOU ASSHOLE_

_YOU OWE ME ICE CREAM_

_AND A NEW SOUL_

_**********_

_why is liam dating the football girl_

_the tall guy with pretty blue eyes is better for him_

_oh okay they hate each other???_

_nevermind_

_i ship briam now_

_**********_

_are the angel and the pie guy together?_

_nope_

_liar, tumblr says they are_

_**********_

_Can I marry Alec Lightwood?_

_FFS FELIX_

_i'm just asking!!_

_stop scowling_

_'m not_

_You are sitting right across of me_

_I can see you_

_STOP GLARING!!_

_**********_

_Hey, check this out  https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382214_

_did u write a fic about us?_

_felix?_

_felixxx?????_

_is2g_

_…._

_okay, i ship it_

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i linked one of my own works  
> no it's not a self promo i really needed a link lmao 
> 
> come cry with me on tumblr


End file.
